Broken
by Katherine Lynn x
Summary: This is a complicated story about a girl who catches the interest of the lost boys. Rating might go up later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Disclaimer

I do not own anything you recognize, I only own my own OC's.

This is my second Fanfiction story, please let me know about any mistakes and if some of it doesn't make sense, I'm always up for some constructive criticism.

about -

Katherine is about 5'2 ,she has blue eyes and brown hair, wears black contently she's a bit like a happy goth, doesn't label herself though. She has a feisty personality and can be very mouthy but she is also shy as-well.

On with the story.

Katherine's POV

''Kitty, where the hell are you? CALL ME as soon as you get this''.

Delete message

''KATHERINE LEXI YOU CALL ME RIGHT NOW!''

Delete message

''Kat please your daddy didn't mean It, please call me back''

Delete message

...7 more messages, do I listen to them or delete them...hmm

* deletes messages *

Sigh, I feel really bad. I don't like making my mother worry about me like this but I need to put them behind me. I need to put it all behind me, start a fresh, That's why I'm on a bus. Don't ask me what bus or where it's going to. I just hopped on, I'll get off at the last stop and see what happens when I'm there.

I am originally from Bakersfield, that is where I was born and where I have grown up. It's the only place I have even known and now I'm leaving it all behind, all because of my dad.

That's along story, I would rather not go in to it.

*4 hours later*

Announcer - '' 15 more minuets till we reach the last stop, Santa Carla''

Santa Carla... never hear of it before, might be a interesting place...I'll give it a go, if I don't like it I can always go somewhere else, right?

The first thing you notice about Santa Carla is the smell, the sea air, cold, bitter and salty.

The second thing you notice about Santa Cruz is the bright lights and the people.

I mean for the middle of the night it's awfully packed but to be honest I think it might be only about 11 at night.

First things first, I need to find a place to stay and a way to get some quick cash.

I'm walking down this pier type thing ... I think it's called the bored walk..i'm not internally sure though.

It's so bright and colorful and there are so many people here.

After about half hour I found someone who looks like they have money,

he has long blonde curly hair, and a lovey multi colored patchwork jacket.

I walk in his direction and walk in to him like it was an accident

''Oh i'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.''

He doesn't look very convinced

''It's okay sweet heart, just watch where your going next time a'ight''

I put my hand in his pocket and pulled out what I think is his wallet, it's different to that ones I've took before its more like a pouch.

A very old looking pouch. Oh well none of my business what he keeps his money in.

I slip it in to my pocket and apologize once again and walk away

''yea, okay but look I'm really really sorry about that''

After a good 5 minutes I found a hotel and I booked a room and took my key,

I put my bag in my room and went back out to the boardwalk to get something to eat with my new money.

Marko's POV

I could feel someone watching me, I just wasn't sure who it is watching me.

This is the boardwalk, people are always watching us.

''OFFT'' what the hell?

''Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.''

Righhhhtttt!

''It's okay sweet heart, just watch where your going next time a'ight''

She is giving me a sweet smile whilst she is trying to pick pocket me.

Little thief, you wouldn't expect her to be a pick pocket. I wonder why she would be a pick pocket for?

Oh my god she smells delicious

''yea, okay but look I'm really sorry about that''

Oooo Marko, did she just take your wallet?

Marko, are you just going to let her get away with that or are you going t do something about it?

Guy's chill i'll sort it.

Third Person POV

Katherine was completely oblivious to the fact Marko was following her, at all.

followed her right to her door, room 7. He watched her through the window.

It wasn't more then 5 minuets by the time she left the room and started heading back to the boardwalk.

Followed her all the way to the Chinese restaurant.

David's POV

''Hey guys, I get the feeling someone is watching us.''

''Marko, everyone is watching us, we're royalty here remember''

''No, David! Like really watching us. It's weird. I have a feeling and it's bad.''

''Marko chill, what's wrong with you?''

'' I don't know but... but... ohh god can you smell that?''

''Smell what?''

''Paul why don't you and Dwayne take Star and Laddie for some food?''

''What?!''

''NOW!''

''Okay... come on''

''Marko what's going on?''

''Can't you smell it?''

''Smell what Marko''

''That smell... it smells like ... I don't know... oh god it's intoxicating''

''Right, I think we need to talk to Max''

''Rightt...''

''Okay, come on''

''Offt...''

''Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.''

''It's okay sweet heart, just watch where your going next time a'ight''

I turned around just in time to catch her putting her hand in Markos pocket.

Is he really just going to let her take his wallet.

''yea, okay but look I'm really sorry about that''

She just smiled at him and walked off.

What the hell is he playing at?

Oooo Marko, did she just take your wallet?

Marko, are you just going to let her get away with that or are you going t do something about it?

Guy's chill i'll sort it.

''Marko?''

''MARKO? WE'RE GOING TO SEE MAX REMEMBER?''

''I'll go later David!''

''Should we follow him?''

''Nah, I trust him, he'll be back soon''

Marko, you best be back before sunrise!

Okay David.

Authors note: I hope this makes sense and there isn't many spelling mistakes.

I would love to hear from you and your opinions of my story's. I hope you enjoy this story, reviews are much appreciated :) Thanks x 


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Chapter two!

Disclaimer - I do not own anything you recognize, I only own Kat at this point!.

Thank you to all the people who Favorited and followed my story.

A really big massive thank you to Flowerchild23 for reviewing this story.

It means so much to me that you like my story, thank you so much.

On with the story! :)

Katherine's POV  
Ooo I think I can smell Chinese food Oh my god I love Chinese food!

Nomnomnom!

The place is called Phoenix express? That's a weird name, but hey who am I to judge a name.

It's not that busy inside.

''Hello, what can I get you darling.''  
''Uh hi, can I get Singapore fried rise, chips, chicken batter balls and Cantonese style chicken.

Please?''

''Yes of course sweetie, It'll be a few minutes though. Please have a seat!''

''Do you want me to pay now or later?''

''Either one sweetie, It's your choice.''

I smiled back at the lady, as I turned to walk in to one of the booths I spotted the guy I pick pocketed ...looking through the window?!  
What?

Why would he do that?

Oh no maybe he know's I stole his wallet.

Oh god

I sat down in one of the booths and berried my head in my hands as I waited for my food to be brought over

After about 5 minuets the lady brought my food over

As I started putting salt and pepper on my food the bell above the door went

I looked up as I started eating and sore the guy I stole from coming in to the restaurant with a bunch of people!

Oh god he knows, I'm a dead man!

Just calm down and eat your food Kat, it'll be okay

They're probably only coming in to get some food or something I mean come on there is loads of them.

I look down at my food and continue eating my food.

Markos POV

She went in to the Chinese restaurant to get some food.

 _Marko_ It's time to see Max.

 _David, I'm busy right now._

 _Where are you, we need to feed star and Laddie so we are going to get some food, Max is coming with us._

 _I'm at the Chinese place David._

 _We'll see you in a moment then._

It was then she decided to turn around.

She looked me right in my face before sitting down.

God she smells delicious, all I can think about is biting her! Sucking her dry.

Oh god imagine is she tastes as good as she smells.

Mmm.

I can see it now

On the beach in the middle of the night, with only a few candles for light.

Seducing her, kissing her neck, she will not know what hit her by the time I plunge my fangs in her-

''Hey man, hows it going?''

''Oh, hey I wasn't expecting you to be here this quick''

''Ahhh, well you see-''

''MARKO, I heard you have been smelling something from one of these ... humans.''

''Max, uh hi... uh yea I have but what does that mean?''

 _ **''David I'm hungry''**_

''Okay Laddie, lets go and get some food. Max, you gonna join us?''

''Yea sure why not, I can talk to Marko about this ... human.''

They all walk in to the Chinese the restaurant.

They sat on opposite side on the restaurant.

Marko sat where she was sitting just on their side of the restaurant.

Oh god that smell

''Geesss Marko clam down, your going to break the table if you keep gripping it like that.''

David's pov

What the hell is going on with Marko?

Why can he smell this girl?

Why does she smell different to him then she does to us?

Why is he acting like this?

Nothing like this has happened to any of us before, so why is it happening to Marko?

Max was saying about how the girl could one of three things.

1) Be a descendant from his blood line but he said that smell would be more of an homey smell something that reminds him of his childhood.

2) That the girl could be his mate and that Marko would be drawn to her.

Or 3) Marko is going slightley insane and will snap and kill the girl

Either one could be happening right now. Your guess is as good as my own.

''Geesss Marko calm down, your going to break the table if you keep gripping it like that.''

I looked at Markos hands as Paul said this... his knuckles are pure white.

Like it looks like his bones are about to pop out of his skin.

Maxs pov

''I thought I told you never to come in here''

''Max, it's important! It's Marko he's ... smelling things off a human!''

''What? Come with me''

I make sure nobody's looking as I lead David to my office, wouldn't want people thinking that I get along with him, might blow our cover.

''David, son, start from the beginning.''

''Marko is losing it! Tonight all he is going on about is some girl and that she smells intoxicating.

Max, I don't know what to do. I really think he is losing it.''

I watched as David, my eldest son put his head in his hands. He is really worried about his brother.

''David, look at me. It's going to be alright.

I he is losing it he will just snap and kill her maybe a few other people too but if that happens we will just have to move away for a few years.

The chances are she is either a descendant from his blood line or his mate.

A descendant would have a more familiar smell like something from his childhood where ass a mate well he would know if it was his mate by the smell alone and he will be drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

It could be anyone of those, I'm afraid we wont find out for a little while though.''

''So Marko might not be losing it?''

''There is a 33.333 chance that he is not losing it.''

''hmmm''

''But, I think we should go and see him. Don't you?''

He nodded in agreement. Not 5 minuets later we are In the chinese place.

Listening to Paul tell Marko about not gripping the table so tightly.

''So Marko son, who is she? The one you can smell.''

''She's over there! The one in the black with the long hair''

''Who Marko, dude shes cute''

''Grrr''

''Marko did you just growl at Paul?''

''Yea Dwayne, AND WHATS THE PROBLEM''

''Marko, you need to clam down! Your going to cause a scene''

''CALM DOWN I AM CALM! DON'T TELL ME TO CLAM DOWN! 'N SO WHAT IF I CAUSE A SCENE''

''Marko...''

''WHAT''

''Your scaring that girl, star and Laddie''

Markos pov

''So Marko son, who is she? The one you can smell.''

Why would Max wat to know about this? It's nothing to do with him?

Oh well I best tell him.

''She's over there! The one in the black with the long hair''

Everyone looked over. Great just great now shes going to think I'm weird!

Wait why do I care what she thinks? Shes just a human.

''Who Marko, dude shes cute''

''Grrr'' How DARE HE SHE IS MINE! MINE!

''Marko did you just growl at Paul?''

Nooo I meowed like a fucking cat

''Yea Dwayne, AND WHATS THE PROBLEM''

''Marko, you need to clam down! Your going to cause a scene''

ME CAUSE A SCENE HIS PAUL FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!

''CALM DOWN I AM CALM! DON'T TELL ME TO CLAM DOWN! 'N SO WHAT IF I CAUSE A SCENE''

''Marko...''

FOR FUCKS SAKE

''WHAT''

''Your scaring that girl, star and Laddie''

What... shit

I turned around and made eye contact with her. Shit she looks Freaked out.

Wait why do I care so much what she thinks of me?

Oh god.

''Excuse me, miss your food is done.''

''O...Oh oka. T-T-Thank you''

I watched as she stood up and paid for her food and moved to a different table ... great.

Katherines pov

I was sitting there pretending not to notice them and waiting for my food

''AND WHATS THE PROBLEM''

Oh god, sounds like they are having a fight. Thats bad I should move.

What could they possibly be arguing about? They all seamed like they where getting along not that long ago.

They all looked like a happy family, even down to the dad... I wonder if he is a proper dad? Or if he is like my dad?

Why am I even thinking about this it's none of my business anyway

''CALM DOWN I AM CALM! DON'T TELL ME TO CLAM DOWN! 'N SO WHAT IF I CAUSE A SCENE''

Gess I wounder what pissed him off? I need to move. I don't like yelling. Reminds me to much of what I left behind.

''WHAT''

I can't here what the other people are saying but he turned and looked right at me.

His incredible blue eyes looked in to the deepest part of me.

It's weird. How does he do that?

''Excuse me, miss your food is done.''

Oh god they sent a boy, Oh god.

''O...Oh oka. T-T-Thank you''

And now I sound stupid!

Perfect.

I walked up to the counter to get my food.

''Uh hi, how much do I owe you?''

''Hello Sweetie, That would be 18.84''

''Okay hang on, ooo can I have a fork please?''

''Yes of corse sweetie

Goddamn it I can't get my money out my purse!

Aha I finally got £20 out.

''Here you go, keep the change''

''Awe thanks hun''

I smiled at the lady and walked to a different seat so I can not see them.

By the time I finished my dinner It had started to snow, Funnnn.

At least I don't have to go to far to get to the hotel ill be there within about 5 minutes I was back in my hotel room getting ready for bed. I was out like a light before my head even hit the pillow.

Please let me know what you think, would love to hear from you.

I'm sorry It's a bit slow It should pick up soon.

Thank you for reading. x


End file.
